bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chloe Jackman-Lee
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. Profile Age: 22 Hometown: Newark, DE Occupation: Student in Economics 3 Words to Describe Yourself: Pretty, Goofy and Eccentric. What is your personnal claim to fame ? I overcame a terrible stammer when I was younger. Sometimes, when I am stressed out, it comes back, but it's very rare. If I manage to keep my cool in this game, that will be a huge success for me. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I have already planned the perfect scenario in my head but obviously, it might not happen exactly how I expect it... Anyways ! Primo, I will have a showmance with the prettiest boy in the house, who will also be the fittest. Deuzio, I will try to integrate myself among the pretty girls who will also be the mean girls. Since I am not mean at all, I will be less of a threat with that group. Terzio, I will win a competition here and there to build up my resume and win it all. What would be your ideal ally? Hum... Well, the prettiest and fittest guy of them all ! Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? Of course, I'm down to showmance and friendmance... My adventure will not be completed if I have not these... Any last words ? Yee-ah ! Chloe the student in Economics will bring the Fun to the house ! Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History One of the quitest player in her season, Chloe can be described as a trustworthy member of the majority alliance. As one of the younger players in the house, she was included by Lilly in the Peanuts' Squad, a 9-member alliance whose goal was to save the yoiung jewelry designer during the first eviction. Rapidly, she developed a strong bond with Aaron and Josh when they felt let down by their alliance members who decided to get rid of Lilly during the second week of the game. Together, they created The Middle, a sub-alliance of the Peanuts' Squad. They wanted to ride the middleground of the house during the most part of the game and slide slowly to the end. However, when Tabea won HOH on Week 3, she nominated both Aaron and Chloe who, she felt were a bit isolated from the majority. She orchestrated that game move not to get too much blood on her hands. Meanwhile, Chloe grew closer to Tristan and they started to develop a showmance. From then, Chloe was more linked to the Peanuts' Squad, befriending Justine notably. She escaped eviction when everybody but Josh voted for Aaron to leave the house, ending the cooperation between the members of The Middle. Chloe voted with her alliance for the next evictions, until Sami from the opposite alliance won HOH on Week 6 and nominated her alongside Tristan. The POV wasn't used by her fellow alliance members who felt closer to potential replacement nominees Justine and Shane. She was sent home by a vote of 4 to 3, earning the votes of the members of The Iron Pact, the opposite alliance, which includes former members of the Peanuts' Squad as well as their nemeses. As the second member of the jury, Chloe voted for Eddie to win the game. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants